


Three's Company

by Missa_Sissa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_Sissa/pseuds/Missa_Sissa
Summary: Emma, Regina, Roni, and the Evil Queen all locked in one room. What's bound to happen? Pure smut. (Thanks Swan Queen fanfiction page for the prompt!)





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks to a prompt from a Swan Queen fanfiction page, this delicious little one-shot was born. Now this is set during season 7, only there is no Hook and no baby. So all of the season 7 characters are back in Storybrooke. Enjoy, and make sure to leave a review. :)

Emma Swan was bad at a lot of things. She was good at things too, but more often she failed at the things she tried at. Karate: ended up with a broken foot. Art: ruined her favorite pair of pants with blobs on a canvas to show for it. Cooking: literally almost burnt her kitchen down, several times. So it was safe to say Emma stuck to what she was good at, which was playing video games, working on cars, and being the Savior.

Being the town hero didn't come without its own challenges and setbacks, though. Emma had to stay physically fit, she had to prepare for any outsider attacks, and she had to sacrifice herself without question. The job description was a bit of a bitch, but it was one she couldn't refuse. The Savior was born of True Love, and with that came magic. The one thing Emma failed at miserably.

For 4 years, Emma had worked tirelessly two and three times a week to learn her craft. And it seemed there were more fails than successes. Regina had been her teacher, which she was thankful for, but that also meant no slacking. Screw up once, fine. Screw up twice, better not again. By now, Emma was sure Regina had suppressed the urge to throw a fireball to her face too many times. Henry had been her main supporter, always confident that she could succeed and be the best savior she could be.

Then, Henry had left home and Regina followed, both breaking Emma's hearts as they disappeared for over a year. They had been swallowed up by another curse, stripped of their identities and given new memories. When the finally broke the curse and returned back home to Storybrooke, Henry was no longer a little boy. He was a grown man with a wife and family of his own. Regina was distant, and Emma respected her space. But that also made her very lonely.

She missed the fights between her and Regina; sometimes physical, _always_ sexual, whether that be intentional or not. She missed the early morning breakfasts at Granny's, the dinners with her and Henry, the occasional adult nights where they would drink too much and pass out in the same bed. It was safe to say Emma had been in love with Regina for over 6 years. She was her best friend. She wanted her back. So, came the brilliant plan.

Emma flipped through a magical spell book in Regina's vault, chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to remember the spell she had been taught long ago. "Well if everything wasn't in god damn elfish…" she muttered as she flipped another page. "Oh here it is! Bonding spell."

The spell called for a strand of hair from the person with whom she was to bond with, a pinch of ginger root, a sprinkle of toadstool, and a dash of fairy dust. Emma looked through the varying jars to find what she needed, a mildly disgusted look on her face. There were things that even a normal human witch wouldn't touch, let alone a supernatural one.

Emma gathered her things together, shrugging out of her red leather jacket as she knew there was bound to be fire involved, _especially_ with her being the one performing the spell. She added the first 3 ingredients carefully, then became captivated by the glittering, shining blue fairy dust that seemed to be calling her name.

"Just a dash. How much is a dash?" Emma asked herself as she tilted the jar toward the boiling cauldron. She shrugged. "It's fairy dust. How harmful can it be? Oops!" Emma cursed inwardly as she slipped and the whole jar fell in.

Immediately, the concoction began to boil, hissing and steaming audibly. Emma backed away, preparing herself for the explosion that was no doubt bound to happen. The noise became louder and louder until the potion suddenly exploded, blinding Emma with a bright blue flash.

Emma fell to the floor and scrambled for the staircase, scraping her palms against the stone surface. The room was quickly filling with blue smoke and she began to cough. Her eyes widened as she heard the scraping of the stone coffin being moved above her. Was somebody shutting her in? Or worse, was it Regina?

"Shit!" Emma cursed and bolted up the stairs, finding her way to escape was indeed blocked. Using all her strength, she pushed and shoved against the coffin, to no avail. She was stuck. Emma reached in her pants pocket for her phone, only to realize she had left it in the front seat of her VW Bug.

Dejected, she made her way back down the staircase and sat at the bottom, her head in her hands. The spell hadn't worked, and Regina was going to surely hate her for destroying her vault. All she wanted was her friend back.

"Miss Swan…" A voice purred from the other side of the room.

Emma lifted her head and squinted through the smoke, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. "Regina?"

"Not exactly…" the voice came closer and Emma stood, an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Regina if that's you cut the crap alright? I know I fucked up just let me out of here and let's talk."

"My my, what a dirty mouth you have for such a pretty face," the voice answered.

Emma's eyes widened, her pupils dilating as the smoke cleared and revealed known other than the Evil Queen herself, dressed in a night black dress with glittering diamonds, her hair piled into a high bun and her lips stained a deep red. "You—I—but—"

The Evil Queen laughed and clamped her hand over Emma's mouth. "Stuttering is bad manners, dear."

"What the hell is going on here?" Both women turned to see another Regina with curly short locks, wearing tight black leather pants and a denim jacket with short black ankle boots. Her accent was different, not refined like the Queen, nor like the Mayor. City-like.

"Who are you?" The Evil Queen snarled, releasing Emma and lighting a fireball in the palm of her hand, aiming it for the other version of her.

"I'm Roni. Who the hell are you? Where am I?" The woman responded.

Emma immediately realized this other version of Regina must be Roni from when she was cursed in the city with Henry. She couldn't think Regina could even get more beautiful, but this version of her was making Emma feel things. She was laid-back and assertive, much like how Emma used to be when she lived in Boston.

The Evil Queen turned back to Emma. "Why did you bring me here? And who is that?" She demanded.

Emma fought to think of an explanation. It had to have been the spell. Only instead of strengthening her bond with Storybrooke Regina, it had brought forth all versions of her. "I am so fucking screwed," Emma whispered to herself.

Emma gasped as she was flung back into the stone wall by the Evil Queen, the action leaving her breathless and gasping for air. The Evil Queen slithered forward and wrapped her hand around the blonde's throat, nails digging in slightly. "Yes you are, Miss Swan. I would end your pitiful existence right here, however I think we can work this to our advantage."

Emma gulped, her eyes widening at the smirk on the Queen's face. It had been a long while since Regina had split herself with the Queen, sending her to a different land. Emma had forgotten how extremely demanding she was, of how she would take whatever she wanted without hesitation. She knew for a fact how the Queen wanted her, and she wasn't sure she could resist if Regina's darker half tried to fuck her.

Emma relaxed under the Queen's grip as Regina poofed in, surrounded by purple smoke. The Mayor looked pissed and confused, furthering Emma's feeling of despair. At least she wouldn't die at the Queen's hand, though.

"What the hell is going on?!" Regina demanded through clenched teeth. The woman's mouth dropped open as she saw her evil counterpart along with her cursed self.

The Queen flew backwards to the opposite wall where vines crept up to hold her there. Emma leaned forward and rubbed her tender throat. "Thanks for showing up, Regina. I thought she was gonna kill me."

"Oh you don't have to worry about her, Miss Swan." Regina stalked forward, pointing a finger at the blonde. "I'll kill you myself."

Emma held up her hands in surrender as Regina glared at her. "I'm sorry, Regina. I—I don't know what happened. I was trying to perform a bonding spell and I ended up with…" she gestured to the two women. "Them."

Regina glanced at them, then looked back to Emma. "That explains the whole town going on lockdown. Any magical spell gone awry immediately enforces everyone staying where they are."

"Whoa, hold up!" Roni interrupted, a look of disbelief on her face. " _Magic_?! You're crazy!"

"How do you think you got here?" Emma countered, a challenging look on her face.

Roni faltered. "I—I don't know. I must be sleeping. Or have one hell of a concussion."

Regina held up her hand to silence Roni. "Why were you performing a bonding spell?" She asked Emma.

Emma looked at the ground, scoffing her boot against the stone floor. "I was trying to get you to be my friend again," she mumbled, cheeks burning.

"You what?" Regina asked, not having heard her.

The Evil Queen laughed, breaking through the vines holding her. "Well well. It seems Miss Swan is infatuated with us."

It was Regina's turn to laugh. "What?"

The Queen joined them, a seductive smirk upon her face. "If you wanted to fuck us, Miss Swan, you should have said something."

Emma glanced up at the Queen, eyes widened in surprise and humiliation.

"Or did you want us to fuck you?" The Queen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I—um—I—" Emma stuttered.

Roni had made her way over and all three women were watching her curiously. Soon, all three of them had the same identical look as the Queen. "I wouldn't mind," Roni commented. "I don't know how I got here but judging by your style we'd get along just fine." The woman pointed to Emma's red leather jacket.

"I think that's the only way we're going to fix this, judging by my inability to transport myself with magic," Regina spoke up, trying and failing to poof herself away.

"Wonderful," the Queen purred, boldly stepping forward and claiming Emma with a kiss, hands resting on the curve of the blonde's ass.

Emma resisted at first, refusing to reciprocate even as the Queen nipped at her bottom lip. Then she felt someone embrace her from behind, laying an open-mouthed kiss against her neck. She gasped in surprise and let out a small moan, allowing the Queen access to her mouth.

"I didn't realize you were this eager, Miss Swan," Regina whispered in her ear before returning to kissing her neck.

"I could say the same about you," Emma gasped in between kisses from the Queen.

"I've wanted to fuck you since I first laid eyes on you," Regina admitted, surprising them both.

The Queen waved her hand and a lavish four-poster bed appeared in the middle of the room, draped in red fabric. "Let's make this easier, shall we?"

"I don't know about you, but I've always liked it the hard way," Roni threw over her shoulder as she sauntered over the bed.

All three women gaped at the woman as she shimmied out of her leather pants, kicking off her boots with ease. Next came her jacket, which she threw next to Emma's.

"Good lord she's Miss Swan's twin," Regina muttered with an eyeroll.

"She's perfect," Emma breathed, utterly in awe of Roni.

Now fully naked, Roni grinned at all three of them, stretching out over the bed and showing off the little apple tattoo on her hip. "Wanna play?"

"Absolutely!" Emma blurted, gaining glares from both Regina and the Queen. "What? She's the same person as you! Are you really that shallow to be jealous of yourself?"

Roni got up and made her way over to the trio, grabbing the Queen's hand. "How about we start, your majesty?"

The Queen gasped as Roni knelt before her, gently lifting up her dress slightly before disappearing underneath. "How dare you—disrespect—" the Queen began to snarl before she bit her tongue, eyes slipping closed.

Emma could only imagine what was going on underneath that dress. She whimpered, catching the attention of the Queen and Roni. The Queen grasped Roni's curls, pulling her up into a searing kiss to which the bartender eagerly reciprocated.

Both Emma and Regina were more than turned on at the sight. Emma shifted in an attempt to quell the aching between her thighs. Regina moved behind her once more, slipping her hands underneath her cotton tank top to expertly unfasten her bra, beginning to palm her breasts. Emma moaned softly, continuing to watch as the Queen backed Roni up to the bed, never breaking contact as she gently laid her down on her back.

"Certainly seems you've been daydreaming about this, Miss Swan," Regina murmured, tweaking a hardened nipple between her fingers.

Emma gasped and arched into her touch, turning her head to capture Regina's lips for the first time. It was everything she dreamed of, and more. Gentler than the Queen yet still passionate, Emma allowed Regina to take control, knowing this wasn't the time to dominate when she had three versions eager to fuck her.

Roni broke their kiss by moaning loudly, and both women looked up to see the woman with her back arched, eyes closed in orgasmic bliss, with the Queen lapping between her legs, sneaking a hand in to curl two fingers inside of her. Emma was so struck by the sight that she didn't notice Regina's hand sneaking into her pants until the button was opened with an audible snap.

"So _wet_ already," Regina purred in delight as she dove straight in, squeezing in the tight space between denim and cotton to the silky folds within. Emma's head fell back against the Mayor's shoulder and she moaned loudly as the woman swiped her finger over her clit, rubbing it gently. The tightness of the denim was making the sensation even more pleasurable, and she began moving her hips in time with Regina's rubbing.

Then, it abruptly stopped. Emma's eyes snapped open and she began to complain, until she saw Roni kneeling before her, tugging down her denim jeans and underwear in one hard tug. The woman latched onto Emma's sensitive clit and began to suck. Emma screamed in surprise and moved to pull Roni off, fighting the stimulation.

Before she could, her arms were pinned behind her, one hand easily holding them and the other lightly squeezing her throat. Regina's doing, of course. "Don't fight it, Emma. Give into it," Regina soothed, her chocolate brown eyes devouring every painfully aroused look on Emma's face. And with the way Emma's name rolled off her tongue, Emma was helpless to resist.

"Mmm, you taste so good I could stay between your legs all day," Roni commented with the lick of her lips before delving right back in, pushing her tongue as far up into Emma as she could.

"Since when did you become such a harlot?" The Queen asked Regina.

"I think the word you're looking for Queenie is _slut_ —ow!" Emma yelped in pain as a harsh spank was placed on her ass.

"Call me that again and I'll use more than my hand," Regina growled, heightening her arousal even further.

Roni pulled back from Emma's glistening pussy to comment. "She might like that; she nearly came when you spanked her."

Regina chuckled as Emma tried to protest. "I've always wanted to punish that smart ass of yours."

"Lay one hand on me and you're dead!" Emma screeched, regaining her stubbornness.

"Ooh she's begging for it, my dears," the Queen laughed and pressed a teasing kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"No!" Emma cried, hating that Regina knew her fantasy was getting punished by her.

The women easily moved Emma to the bed and pinned her face down, stripping off her tank top as they did so. Emma kicked and fought hard, but even though she was stronger than Regina, three of her easily took her down. And it seemed Roni even worked out, judging by her toned arms.

"If you don't want this to happen, all you need to say is _red_. That's the safe word," Regina calmly explained.

The Queen scoffed at that. "You're giving her a choice? Pathetic."

Emma kept her mouth shut, protesting with a weak "no" as a hand came down to pet her ass. She yelped as the hand came down swiftly, leaving behind a stinging sensation with a red palm mark.

"Wrong word," Regina said in her authoritative tone.

The Queen came to sit on the bed above Emma's head, out of the confinement of her heavy dress to reveal a pink pussy clenching in anticipation, not a single hair to be seen. "You have yet to please your queen," she quipped, digging her nails into Emma's scalp as she forced her head in between her legs.

Emma cried out into the Queen's sex as Regina once again brought her hand down on her ass. Reluctantly she began tasting her, running her tongue along her outer lips and humming at the taste of the woman coating her lips.

"That's a good little slut," the Queen hummed, pushing her hips further into Emma's face.

What encouraged Emma to keep going was not the Queen's words, but Regina's. "Good girl," the woman breathed into her ear, making up for her evil counterpart's harshness.

Emma nuzzled further into the Queen's sex, lapping and sucking until the woman was coming undone with nothing other than a contented sigh and a slack grip on the blonde's hair.

As the Queen closed her eyes to recover from her orgasm, Emma turned over to playfully tug at the Mayor's pantsuit. "How about your turn to have some fun, Madame Mayor?"

The twinkle in Regina's eye made Emma's heart skip a beat. The affection had always been there, she realized. And now that they were both giving into their desires, it was dumbly noticeable. She pulled Regina into a tender kiss, cupping the woman's face in her hands and silently asking for permission to explore further.

Regina obliged her by poofing away her clothing and climbing on top of the blonde. Emma positioned herself so her leg was over Regina's shoulder, the other curled around her waist. Regina stared at her questionably.

"What on Earth are you—oh…" Regina sighed as Emma pushed her hips up and grinded her clit against Regina's.

"Remember when we watched that episode of _Glee_ and you asked me what scissoring was?" Emma panted as her core muscles were stretched. "This is it."

"Now I can see why they were so eager to do it," Regina commented, bringing Emma's leg off her shoulder and above the blonde's head, humping her hard.

Emma winced in pain as her leg complained against the strain, earning her a smirk from Regina. "What's the matter dear? Not flexible enough?"

"I'll show you flexible when I fuck you so hard you forget your name," Emma countered, grabbing Regina's ass and pressing harder against her.

"Oh yeah?"

"What the fuck are you—get that away from there!" Emma gasped as Regina's index fingered circled her rosebud, not going in but applying enough pressure to make it noticeable.

"Just the tip," Regina bargained, pushing her finger into Emma's pussy and clawing moisture down to her ass while still rubbing against her.

"Regina please!" Emma begged, stiffening against the woman.

"Now who's not so tough?" Roni teased, kissing the tip of Emma's nose.

"Fuck me with whatever you want—the biggest dildo you have! Just not there please!" Emma cried as she came, disturbed that the thought of Regina fucking her ass sent her over the edge.

"Says the woman who just came with a finger in her ass," the Queen commented.

Emma bit her lip as Regina wiggled her finger, feeling that it was indeed inside of her. "Oh…" she commented dumbly, unsure of what to do.

Regina slid her finger out carefully, watching Emma's face for a reaction. "Are you okay?" She asked, a hint of worry in her tone.

Emma smirked up at the Mayor. "I think it's time _you_ got fucked, Madame Mayor."

The Queen leaned forward to whisper in Emma's ear. "Let's fuck her in both her holes. She loves it."

Emma turned her head to kiss the Queen, moaning at the taste of Roni on her lips. "That's a great idea, My Queen."

The Queen grinned and crooked her finger at Regina, patting her thighs. "Assume the position."

As soon as Regina turned her back to face Emma, the Queen conjured up a large black dildo. Emma thought it to be rather small, until she realized where it was going to go. She swallowed hard as the Queen sucked the dildo into her mouth, wetting it thoroughly.

Regina moaned then as the Queen began to push inside of her, whispering to her to relax and breathe. Emma was so captivated by the sight of Regina with her eyes closed; head tilted back as the Queen laid soft kisses on it and began to fuck her softly, she gasped in surprise as Roni knelt behind her and corkscrewed two fingers inside her pussy.

The Queen poofed a dildo onto Emma, making it so she didn't even need to hold it. Regina willingly climbed on and began to ride it, a loud moan echoing in the vault as the Queen picked up speed. Emma leaned back against Roni for support, enjoying the feeling of her nipples being gently pinched and played with.

"More! Harder!" Regina begged, breasts bouncing with every thrust and moans growing higher in pitch. Both Emma and the Queen obliged, and audible slapping sounds could be heard as the Mayor was royally fucked. Meanwhile, Roni whispered dirty, naughty things into Emma's ear, giving her the urge to cum again as she pounded her fingers in and out.

"Look at that, Emma—she's under your power. Your cunt is soaked just at the sight of it, isn't it?"

When Emma didn't answer, Roni pulled her fingers out to deliver a wet slap to her pussy. "Isn't it?" She hissed again.

"Yes!" Emma answered loudly, prompting both Regina and the Queen to watch her.

Both sets of eyes on her, Emma's pleasure skyrocketed as Roni added a third finger then a fourth, slowing down her thrusts so as not to hurt her. Regina began to moan as the Queen reached around to rub her clit and began to fuck Emma's dildo harder, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through Emma's pussy.

"I'm cumming!" Regina cried, her words ending in a long, drawn out moan.

The sight of it sent Emma over the edge and she came hard, heart pounding against her chest and black spots hovering in her vision as she squirted all over Roni's fingers just before passing out.

When Emma woke again, she was covered with a blanket, tucked into the Mayor's own bed in her house. A cold washcloth was pressed against her face and her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, too exhausted to even move.

"Emma are you okay?" She heard Regina ask.

"Exhausted…" Emma answered tiredly.

She heard Regina chuckle and she forced her eyes open. "What's so funny?"

Regina shook her head, a smile on her face. "Considering you withstood getting fucked by three of me, I can imagine you are."

"Did the spell break? Are we free?" Emma asked.

"As soon as you passed out a portal opened and took Roni and the Evil Queen back to where they belonged," Regina answered.

Emma sat up, leaning back against the headboard. "Again I'm really sorry about fucking up that spell. I just wanted…"

Regina leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss. "I know. I missed you too, but I thought you were upset at me for disappearing for so long. So I kept my distance."

"I wasn't mad at you at all. I actually thought you were upset at me," Emma chuckled.

Regina cupped her cheek in her hand. "Of course not. And if that ass backward spell was the result of you making it up to me, I'm more than satisfied."

Emma playfully grasped the Mayor's ass, a twinkle in her eye. "Oh really?"

Regina bit her lip and nodded, shimmying out of her pants. "But I would be more satisfied if you fulfilled your promise."

Emma cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I believe you threatened to fuck me until I forgot my name?" Regina teased.

Emma grinned and pulled the woman closer. "Get ready for a wild ride, your majesty."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! So that's the end of this one-shot, I tried my best to write a—somewhat—decent smut fic involving all versions of Regina. Hope you enjoyed! Much love.


End file.
